


The Little Vampire

by moriartyswife



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Levi becomes a dad, Mostly Fluff, adopting a vampire, domestic demon brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyswife/pseuds/moriartyswife
Summary: A young vampire summons a demon and accidentally gets adopted by seven demon brothers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

The bright screen that had been burning his eyes in the darkened bedroom vanished.

Or rather. _He’d_ vanished.

That familiar strain on his body as he was pulled from the Devildom into the human world against his will. Controller still gripped in his hand; Leviathan groaned in annoyance. “I almost beat my high score. This sucks!” Humans had no respect for the game. They summoned demons whenever its convenient for them, but never care if the demon is busy.

The symbols beneath his feet lost their glow, leaving Levi stranded until some sort of agreement was met, or he scared the human into releasing him. However, as golden eyes swept across the nearly bare room, he couldn’t spot the one who had summoned him. “Seriously?”

A shuffle came from beyond the small bed and then violet eyes peeked up over the mattress. “It worked,” she whispered to herself.

“Uh, hi t-there.” Levi couldn’t comprehend the situation. Had the child summoned him? How? And where were her parents?

“Hi.” The girl slowly stood from her hiding spot. Clutched to her chest was a green, stuffed dinosaur with stuffing popping out of its middle. Socked feet carried her closer. Her gaze moved up and down, curiously interested in the demon’s form. “Do all demons have tails? Yours looks like a snake.”

Levi flinched when she gently grabbed his tail and curiously watched the tip flicker back and forth. She couldn’t be a witch. They take too many precautions with their young ones. “Well, no. Some have wings, and some have neith- ack!” The demon squealed when the girl sank her teeth down into his tail. He yanked it out of her reach, golden eyes narrowing. “Why the hell did you bite me!?”

Her tongue darted out to snatch the drip of blood off her chin, the action not matching the remorseful expression on her features. “Oops... I’m sorry Mr. snake demon.” 

What a strange child. Her violet eyes glossed over with water as she peeked up at him. He wouldn’t know what to do with a crying child. “It-It’s okay, and my name is Levi.” His experience with children was limited severely.

“I’m Nell!” She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands and beamed a weak smile up at him.

Levi brushed his fingers over the wound in his tail. The two puncture wounds not what one would expect from a human. He lifted his gaze to her. “Nell, are you a... vampire?” They existed, but they were a private and sheltered species. Vampires tended to remain hidden unless otherwise necessary.

The girl poked her index fingers together, dropping her head down as she hummed softly. “Are you gonna leave if I’m not human? I don’t want you to leave.” Her voice trembled as she continued. “I’m sorry I bit you. I promise I won’t do it again or-or I’ll try not to. Sometimes I smell blood and wanna taste it.” She bit down on her quivering lip.

Was she gonna cry again? Waving his hands frantically at her in denial, Levi returned to his human form. “Please don’t be sad. I-uh-I won’t right away.” He awkwardly pat her head in an attempt to calm her.

Nell perked up immediately, snatching his hand and turning to lead him to the bed. “I have some cards! and two board games.” She dropped to her knees and slid under the bed to reach them before wiggling out with her collection.

They were worn and falling apart. Nonetheless, the demon settled on the bed and kept to his word. He dealt out the cards, watching how excited she was. No one who had ever summoned him had acted this way. Humans all wanted something from demons. Money. Power. They used demons for their own selfish gain and then lost their souls.

And most of the ones who summoned him were disappointed. He couldn’t blame them, but this little vampire with a bright smile made him a little happy.

“Nell, aren’t there other vampires here?” The quiet of the house unnerved him. He couldn’t puzzle out what it was about the girl and this room. Perhaps vampires were minimalists. He certainly couldn’t live that way, but the reclusive nature of this species might attribute to their lack of worldly items.

She dropped her gaze to her cards, discarding one and retrieving another from the pile in silence for a moment. “No. The humans I live with don’t let other vampires stay here.” The touch of sadness in her voice didn’t sit well with the demon.

Why was a vampire living with humans?

Levi didn’t get the chance to ask. Stomping from below signaled the humans return to the house, sending the little vampire into a panic. She swiped up the cards and stuffed them into the broken card box. “You have to go now. I don’t want them to know I summoned you.” Her little hands trembled; violet irises filled with terror.

“Wait, Nell, tell me what’s going on?” She’d changed so quickly. Sure, children were emotional, but this was something else entirely. Levi watched her shove the games under the small bed before she snatched his arm and started tugging.

“You have to go! Please!” She’d turned frantic, casting worrying glances at the door. 

Levi returned to the summoning circle, not sure how to react. Would she be in trouble? He assumed they might not approve a demon in their home, but they kept a vampire, so what did he know? “Nell-”

She swallowed down the lump in her throat. “Promise me you’ll come back and play with me again.”

He tugged the necklace off his neck, giving it to the vampire. He’d recently won it in an online auction, Ruri-chan’s limited edition pendant. “Use this and summon me whenever you want, okay?” Levi witnessed a flash of a smile before she’d released him back to the demon world.

Back in his chair with game over flashing on his computer screen, Levi brushed his hand through his hair. That was the absolute weirdest summoning he’d ever been a part of. He plugged his controller back in but for once, he didn’t want to game.

He couldn’t rid himself of her image, nor could he puzzle out why she was with a bunch of humans.

Someone might know.

Levi left his sanctuary to find Satan in the library. His younger brother didn’t even raise his eyes from the large book in his hands before posing the question. “Where have you been? You weren’t at breakfast or school. Did you game all night again and oversleep?”

Normally his answer would be yes because that was his normal routine. “No. I was summoned to the human world.”

“Huh?” He’d gained Satan’s full attention. “You? You were summoned?”

The older demon pursed his lips. “It’s rare but it does happen.” Levi fell into the empty chair and tapped his fingers against his knee as he thought over his experience again. “Is it possible to bring someone back to the Devildom through a summoning?”

Satan took a moment, reeling over the fact that someone had actually summoned him. “I suppose. If they had a pact with you and ordered it. Although I don’t recommend bringing a human here.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Levi absentmindedly left the library without explaining further. Could a demon make a pact with a vampire? The soul was the exchange, but did vampires have souls? 

He’d have to do research. Somewhere on the web there had to be more information on vampires. He could even search the dark web. Whatever the case, Levi wanted to know more about the little vampire who’d summoned him, and why humans would keep one around.


	2. Chapter 2

Being summoned had turned into a complicated, scheduled event. Levi began to enjoy his trips to visit the girl, bringing her snacks and playing board games. She intently listened to his ramblings about Ruri-chan without judgement or teasing. He honestly had more fun with her than anyone else.

He looked forward to visiting, despite being confined to an empty bedroom.

Except today was different.

It was late, but he was up watching a new anime that was finally available in the Devildom when he was tugged through the void and into the human world. They weren’t scheduled to meet again until the end of the week. “Nell? What’s this abo-” His words trailing off.

The room was empty, and the circle at his feet poorly drawn as if done in a hurry. He’d never come without her being here, and never had the door been left open. The demon wasn’t sure that she left the room at all. Nell never told him about her life here, only asking that he keep her company and play games with her.

“L-Levi!” A shout from somewhere else in the house. Her voice shrill and desperate, hoarse like she’d been yelling for hours.

The layout of the house unknown to him, but the stench of humans drew him down the staircase. There were more than he’d expected, and all quite surprised at his sudden presence. As for Levi, his mouth gaped at the scene before him.

“Levi! Help me!” Nell cried out from where she was held down on the coffee table, a human on either side of her writhing body. A makeshift beheading block. She managed to get an arm out, helplessly reaching towards him.

The large human with the axe stuck his foot against her head, his boot cutting into her pale skin and drawing blood. “Stop squalling, you monster.” His hate-filled eyes turned to Levi. “This doesn’t concern demons so move along!”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Levi spat out, demonic power erupting from his body. His transformation enough to send fear rattling through the pathetic human’s fragile forms. Golden irises were overflowing with absolute rage. His voice inhumanly deep and commanding. _“That little vampire belongs to me.”_

Although the leader tried to be strong, his limbs betrayed him, trembling like leaves in the presence of someone so powerful. “What does a demon want with a-” No words could form with his back against the wall, gaze unable to look away from the demon towering above him. The man completely paralyzed.

Levi’s head tilted to the side, assessing his prey with muted interest. Humans were so weak, and yet they pretended to be at the top of the food chain. “It won’t matter to you. You hurt someone important to me.” His tail slithered up to the man’s throat, wrapping gingerly around it....

With one squeeze, his head popped off, splatting against the floor.

The others scattered but none were able to escape. Angering a demon, even one without his strength was a death sentence. No one did so and lived to talk about it.

“Nell?” Levi regained control of himself, scratching his bloodstained cheek awkwardly. He found the vampire quivering in the corner of the room, violet eyes sweeping over the mess. A wave of guilt flooded over him. He must have frightened her so much with his anger.

He glanced around, finding her stuffed dinosaur under the coffee table, likely from when she’d dropped when they were throwing her around. He knelt down in front of her, reaching out and offering the stuffed animal to her. “I’m sorry- oof-”

The girl threw herself into his arms, the force knocking him over. Her cheek rubbed against his chest as she sniffled but smiled. “I knew you’d save me!” A mixture of emotions bubbled over. Nell was crying out of happiness and relief. “If you hadn’t come... they’d of--they’d of- _hic.”_ The fear of almost dying turned into a sobbing mess. She tried to wipe them away with the backs of her hands.

Levi patted his hand against the top of her head. “It’s alright. You don’t have to worry about them anymore.” Mostly because he’d killed them, but he had another reason. He produced a golden band from his pocket. “Check this out. I had my brother help me get it. It’ll let you come back to the Devildom with me. It’s like a super rare item!”

At first it was too big to fit around her dainty wrist, but it shrunk in size once it touched her skin. “Woah. You’re giving me a rare item? Like...” Her brows furrowed as she dug through her memory. “Like the Silver Lion sword in that dungeon game we played?”

“Yeah! Just like that! And it’s all yours! I mean... if you want to come with me.”

Her small arms locked around his neck. “Yes! I wanna go now. Can we go now? Before the others come and lock me up again.”

More humans? Levi cast a glance around at the carnage. He didn’t have the energy to face any more of them. Better to abandon this game than continue to fight. He’d gotten his prize anyways.

Nell nearly fell when they were transported back to his bedroom. She spun on the ball of her foot, throwing her hands up. “That was so cool! It was like _poof_ and we were here!” Her spinning only stopped when she got dizzy, teetering around as she laughed.

Levi collapsed into his gaming chair, all his energy drained. Traveling between the two realms was a big enough strain, but also using so much demonic power only made the demon exhausted. With his elbow propped up on the arm, he rested his chin on his palm.

“Is this where you sleep?” Nell pushed her hands against the edge of the tub to see it better but slipped and fell headfirst into the pile of pillows. Her legs kicked in the air before she flipped upright.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Levi asked, nervously turning his gaze to find Henry in the large aquarium. Only normies slept in beds. His tub was the perfect size, and he could cuddle his Ruri-chan body pillow without any issues.

The girl hummed, brushed her white hair out of her face. “No, it makes sense.” She grinned at his surprised expression. “Besides, it’s comfy. Can I sleep here, too? I’m really tiny so we can both fit.”

“S-sure.” He hadn’t thought this far ahead. The situation had turned out to be more dire than he’d realized, but even without it, the demon didn’t have anything in place for her once they’d arrived here. Levi racked his brain for his next move while the girl continually dove into the pillows and then popped up on the other side of the tub and repeated.

The only thing he _did_ know was that Lucifer couldn’t find out she was here.

“I see the item worked for you.”

Nell slipped back under the pillows, peeking out between them to spy on the new demon in the room. His green eyes flickered to where she hid but quickly moved to Levi. Which one was he? She’d heard about all of them.

“Although, I’m not sure that keeping a human as a pet is a good idea.”

“I’m not a human!” The girl sprung up, haphazardly knocking the pillows out of the tub and onto the floor. Her index fingers tapped against her two large canines. “I’m a vampire. See? Fangs!”

Levi rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not sure what I’m going to do next, but think you can keep her a secret? If Lucifer finds out, he’ll punish me for sure.” His shoulders dropped in dejection. And who knows what he’d do to Nell. “Nell, this is my brother Satan.”

“Oh, the one that likes books and is a cat.”

“A cat?” Satan blinked at her in confusion. He wasn’t not like a cat, although he didn’t think that would be a bad thing. She certainly didn’t say it as a negative, so it was possible that it was meant as a compliment.

The vampire climbed out of the tub and approached the fourth born brother who was deep in serious thought. Her hand tugged on his sleeve, violet eyes that of puppy’s. “Please don’t tell the bossy one I’m here. I want to stay with Levi.” Her gaze fell away, distracted by the mountain of games and toys around her. “If I have to go back, the humans will kill me.”

Satan chuckled at her reference to the eldest as the bossy one. “Your secret is safe with me.” He ruffled her hair and smiled softly. She was quite cute, and it would be entertaining to see how long Levi could keep her hidden.

“Nell, no!” Levi chastised. His tail wrapped around her waist, hauling the girl away from his brother. Her fangs grazed against Satan’s wrist but didn’t actually sink in. He held her in the air, sighing. “You can’t bite him. Actually, you can’t bite anyone. No biting.”

Her index fingers poked together as she gave Satan a sheepish expression. “I’m sorry.”

“Levi, you do know you have to feed her, right? Vampires survive on blood, and if she’s willing to bite a demon, then she must be starving,” Satan said, observing the two with curiosity. He’d never seen Levi so invested in something 3-D.

“I know. I’ll figure something out.” He set her down but didn’t release his tail’s grip. Procuring human blood in the Devildom would be difficult. And if he bought it online in bulk, Lucifer was sure to notice. Levi gritted his teeth and rolled up his sleeve. “For now, you can drink from me. Just be quick.” His head turned away, not wanting to see his own blood.

Nell stared at his bare skin, tongue gliding across her teeth. She hadn’t properly drunk in a while, and it was oh so tempting. “Are you sure? I can control myself... maybe.” She would do her best to abstain.

“Yes. I’m sure. It’ll be like in that one episode where Ruri-chan’s best friend was turned into a vampire and needed blood so Ruri-chan sacrificed herself for them to not suffer! A true inspiration!”

Her soft giggle drew his attention back to her. “You’re so funny, Levi. I bet Ruri-chan would be super proud of you.”

Tears welled in his eyes. If that were true, he could die a happy demon. “Alright, let’s do this! Ahh- ouch!” Levi whined as her fangs pierced his skin. It was nothing at all in Ruri-chan! It stung and burned. He clenched his fist and bit his lip. He would not back down.

But _damn_ did it hurt!

Nell drank enough to feel full and then collapsed forward onto his lap with a happy sigh. “You have nice blood,” she whispered, eyelids too heavy to stay open. With a full tummy and the adrenaline of the day wearing off, the little vampire fell promptly asleep.

“I’ll do some research on where you can purchase blood. In the meantime, be sure to keep her in here where none of the others will find her,” Satan said. Once Mammon or Asmo got a hold of a secret, the entire house would know about it in a matter of minutes.

“Thanks, Satan. I owe you,” Levi said, reaching a hesitant head out to pet her white hair. She was kind of like a pet, like Henry, but more hands on. He lifted her up and climbed into his tub with her. She’d been right, they both could fit in here comfortably. For the first night ever, he didn’t need his Ruri-chan pillow.

But keeping her a secret would turn out to be much harder than he’d imagined.


End file.
